


Just Don't Bother

by SirGhirahim



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Parental neglact, Sad Sideswipe, Sibling Rivalry, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: Just don't bother Sideswipe. That was a phrase Sideswipe had heard all his life and this is how it influenced his choices in life.





	Just Don't Bother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor. 
> 
> Just a little plot bunny I had.

Just don't bother Sideswipe. That was a phrase Sideswipe had heard all his life.

When he tried to race 'Don't bother Sideswipe your brother is faster'

When he tried to be strong 'Don't bother Sideswipe your brother is stronger'

When he tried to be smarter 'Don't bother Sideswipe your brother is smarter'

When he tried to look good 'Don't bother Sideswipe your brother looks better'

When he tried to do anything he was always told 'Don't bother' so he didn't bother.

There was another phrase he had heard all is life. Your brother is.

Your brother is stronger. Your brother is smarter. Your brother is faster. Your brother is better looking. Your brother is better you.

Everything he wasn't his brother was, so he made up for what he lacked with an annoying and obnoxious personality. His new personality gained some attention for a little while, but people preferred his brothers personality better.

Sideswipe stopped getting attention. So why bother trying?

His brother didn't just have everything Sideswipe lacked he also got everything he wanted and more.

If Sideswipe wanted a toy his brother got a better toy.

If Sideswipe wanted a new paint job his brother got a better one.

If sideswipe wanted a treat his brother got a bigger treat.

If Sideswipe wanted to go outside his brother got to stay out longer.

Everything Sideswipe asked for his brother got it and better. So why bother asking?

Eventually Sideswipe experienced his first crush on a bot named Grille. Grille said Sideswipe looked good, but then Grille ignored him once he saw his brother and said he looked better. Sideswipe gave up on Grille. Sometime later Sideswipe got another crush on a bot named Trunklids. Sideswipe made Trunklids smile, but his brother made him laugh. Sideswipe gave up on Trunklids. Then there was Powersteer, Fog-light, Bonnet, Taillamp and Intake. He'd had a crush on all of them, but they all had a crush on his brother. If every bot he liked was going to like his brother more, then why bother looking for love?

This went on for years until Sideswipe finally got something his brother did not. Something he could call his own. A team. A mission. A purpose. Friends.

His time on Earth with Bumblebee had been the best of time of his life, until one of his old crushes came for a surprise visit.

Jazz was someone Sideswipe had admired from a far. He'd wanted to approach Jazz for a long time, but gave up when he saw Jazz talking to his brother. Another crush over before it could even begin.

Their first meeting could have gone better. Get knocked on his aft was not a great first impression. Sideswipe decided to take a chance and tried to impress Jazz while his brother was not around. He failed multiple times. Fumbling his words and failing to take down a con. It was humiliating.

He tried to gain some sympathy from Jazz when they were driving down the tunnel the con had made, but no such luck. Jazz had blanked him and told him to pace himself. Whatever that meant. When he and Jazz had confronted the con he had gotten himself paralyzed and the con had threatened to crush him. Sideswipe was a little spark broken by what Jazz had said.

"Do what you want. I hardly know the punk"

That had stung a lot and when Jazz had almost crushed him when a rock from the ceiling broke off a small part Sideswipe was willing to accept his fate. But he hadn't been crushed and the con had gotten away. It was obviously his fault and tried to apologise to him.

"Can I say something?"

Sideswipe recognized the serious tone in Jazz's voice and realised that even without his brother around his crushes ended up disliking him.

"You're trying too hard. If Bee put you on his team that's good enough for me. Just do what you do"

Well that was new. Jazz was smiling at him, helping him and giving him advice. Huh? Maybe there was still hope.

After the con had been defeated Sideswipe had asked if Jazz would be coming back.

"I wouldn't mind another road trip. I could learn a lot from you" Jazz replied.

A little stunned Sideswipe said "I think that's my line. Thanks, I mean and stuff" hiding a small blush as he tried to keep optic contact.

"Look you had it in you from the jump Sideswipe. You just need to stop caring about what others think of you" Jazz said and with one finally goodbye he left.

"Looks like somebody found a role model" Strongarm said.

A role model? Maybe. A first love? Defiantly. After all his brother wasn't here and Jazz was single, so maybe he had a chance. Maybe this time he would bother. No matter what anyone said.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact the names of the bots Sideswipe had a crush on are just the names of car parts I Googled.


End file.
